wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aria
This character belongs to Kittyluvver, please don't use without permission. Aria is a half NightWing, half RainWing female hybrid dragon, with exceptional powers of prophecy. She is the protagonist of the fanfiction The Midnight Prophecy and is featured in Part 1. She is also a character in the alternate universe fanfiction Pyrrhia General Hospital: Psychiatric Ward. Description At first glance, Aria is a very typical looking young RainWing. But look a little closer, and you might notice how her hide isn't nearly as bright and vibrant as the hues of other RainWings, or how her body color rarely varies away from blues and violets. Aria is tall but rather skinny, and has large, piercing violet eyes that give her the impression of being older and wiser than her years. Aria is a very good singer - the reason for her name. Skills Aria has an exceptionally well-developed ability to see the future. Usually her visions occur during her sleep, but occasionally she will black out during day-to-day function in order to experience a prophetic vision. Her foresight is not limited to the future, and sometimes she is able to see into the past to gain insight on a particular event or character. She finds that visions are likely to occur when she visits a place with some significance, or when she meets another dragon who is destined for greatness. Her visions may last from a few seconds to several hours. She is unable to control the onset of these visions, which is very dangerous as she is prone to experiencing blackouts during flight, or during combat. Violent or sorrowful visions may cause her physical pain. Aria, like other NightWings, also has the ability to read minds to some extent. Sometimes she looks into another dragon's mind without realizing it, though she tries to restrain herself in order to respect others' privacy. However, her mind-reading ability has saved her and her friends on some occasions when she was able to discern evil intent in those around her. The young, the simple-minded, and the unwary are particularly vulnerable to her, and she finds that the older, more experienced, and more intelligent a dragon is, the more they are able to resist her influence. Aria does not have a breath weapon. Personality Aria relies on her wits alone to solve her problems. In general she has good intentions, but she's not unwilling to use her unique set of abilities to her own advantage. Aria is known for "talking" her way out of conflicts. Her skills make her a valuable ally, and there is nothing that she wouldn't do for a friend. Aria's mind-reading powers give her a strong empathy with other dragons, to the extent that when she is around dragons in pain she will feel their pain herself. As a result she is compelled to help the dragon in need, or else distance herself from the source of the pain. History Aria was born to Windsong, a RainWing who had served a term as queen. She lived a peaceful and happy childhood, but as she grew older she began experience particularly vivid and significant dreams that appeared to foretell the future. Her mind-reading ability also developed, and she began to notice the darker natures of those around her. As a result, Aria retreated from the world and spent the remainder of her childhood in isolation, choosing to spend time around the rainforest animals instead of other dragons. As she grew older she began to come to terms with the fact that every dragon has unpleasant and dark thoughts, and that it did not make them evil at heart. However, one fateful night she experienced a vision foretelling that she would cause the death of her own mother. In order to ensure that the prophecy would never come to pass, Aria fled the RainWing Kingdom, leaving a message behind explaining her actions. Unfortunately to Aria, Queen Ruby of the SkyWings had heard of her unique talents, and had sent a squadron of SkyWing soldiers to find her and bring her to the Sky Kingdom. When the soldiers arrived and found that Aria had already gone, they interrogated Windsong to find out where she had gone. When Windsong refused to give up Aria's whereabouts she was killed, causing Aria's prophecy to come true in a twisted way. Since then Aria has been traveling Pyrrhia, and has become the unofficial leader of a group of young dragonets. She is still on the run from Queen Ruby, but as she adventures with her newfound friends she has made it her mission to use her talents and abilities to help as many dragons as she can. In the story The Midnight Prophecy Aria and her friends are ambushed by some SkyWing soldiers, and after a chase are eventually captured. They are brought to the SkyWing Palace and meet Queen Ruby and Queen Coral. In the throne room Aria falls into a painful trance and delivers the Midnight Prophecy, stating that the dragon to spill the blood of a Seer, a Blood-Egg MudWing, a SandWing with golden scales, a Fireborn, a Venom-born, and a SeaWing royal will gain the power to rule all of Pyrrhia. She herself is the first dragon mentioned in the prophecy. The first is one whose path is dark as night Yet her eyes shine with wisdom’s light Love and kindness vanquish fear ''In your darkest hour, seek the Seer'' Since escaping the SkyWing Palace, Aria and her friends, most of whom are in the prophecy, are roaming Pyrrhia evading SkyWing soldiers. Aria holds herself partly responsible for the content of the prophecy, and is determined to find and protect all the dragons mentioned. In the story Pyrrhia General Hospital: Psychiatric Ward (alternate universe) Aria is a patient in the Psych Ward. Patient File: Relationships Amber the MudWing: Aria enjoys Amber's company because the young MudWing is so eternally happy that Aria, with her gift of empathy, just can't help but feel happy too. Aria regards Amber as a younger sister, and is very protective of her. Lioness the SandWing: Her feelings towards Lioness are certainly mixed. Lioness is unquestionably an excellent fighter, but the SandWing's headstrong ways and inclination towards violence as the first solution just doesn't feel right to Aria. Lioness also challenges Aria's leadership at every opportunity. Nevertheless, Lioness is doggedly loyal and Aria wouldn't hesitate to trust her life to her. Autumn Gold the SwiftWing: '''Aria is aware of her own attraction towards Autumn Gold but is determined to hide it. A childhood vision that a SwiftWing would eventually betray her resulted in Aria's prejudice against SwiftWings in general. At first Aria did not even want Autumn to join their group and behaved very coldly towards him, but since then she has warmed up to him. '''Ripple the SeaWing: Aria enjoys Ripple's company, no matter how corny or ill-timed his jokes might be. Ripple's sense of humor and lighthearted personality balances out Aria's more serious and rational nature. Faithless the SandWing: Though the two are initially wary of each other, Faithless and Aria soon grow to become friends. However Aria, privately, is frightened of Faithless. She cannot help but feel Faithless's deep emotional and physical pain brought on by her venom-born status, and as a result she often tries avoiding the SandWing. To Aria, Faithless's mind is dark and full of sorrow, and she wishes that she could understand and comfort Faithless better. Kitten the RainWing: ??? RainWingBase.png|RainWing NightWingBase.png|NightWing Aria.png|Aria the Seer. Art by Solar Firefly. Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Characters